Bandaid
by DGMfreak5
Summary: Something I typed up for the kink meme. Little!Miles falls during a race and starts bleeding.Little!Phoenix gets really scared and is convinced his best friend is about to die....Contains minor Phoenix/Miles. A short one-shot.


"Last one there is a rotten egg!" a high scream, in the boyish humor of a child who's voice had not yet changed.

"Wait! Larry, no fair, that's a head start! Come on Miles, we have to catch him!" The second boy, whose spiky hair bounced as he ran, went tearing after Larry, who was currently sprinting ahead, sticking out his tongue.

The remaining boy frowned, and then hurried after his friends. Miles Edgeworth did _not_ want to be a rotten egg. After all, if he was going to become a great defense attorney some-day, he couldn't afford to be anything rotting. Defense attorneys did not rot and his father was certainly not as round as an egg...

Unfortunately, speeding up while pondering the difference between a defense attorney and a rotten egg probably wasn't such a good idea. With a cry of "Ack!", the most mature of the group of friends tumbled to the ground over a rock that was certainly _not_ there before.

"Miles!" A frightened cry and the sound of feet pounding towards him. "Miles, are you okay?"

"Wait, Nick! Don't you care about being a rotten egg? …Oh hey, what happened to Edgey?"

Miles bit his lip as he stumbled to his feet, clutching his stinging leg. "I-I'm fine…" he mumbled, looking up to meet a pair of worried blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" Phoenix insisted. "Let me see it."

The injured child didn't even get the chance to protest as his best friend pried away the hand covering his wound. Immediately, blood dripped down from the wound and Miles hissed as the fresh air hit the already stingy wound.

"L-Larry, get a teacher!" Phoenix ordered, whipping around to face the still clueless boy.

"Got it Nick! Don't worry Edgey, I'll grab her real fast!"

Phoenix whirled back to face the wound and was horrified to find more blood streaming from it. "Ahh! Miles, you gotta stop bleeding or you're gunna die! Remember that one case your dad had? Where the 'victum' bled to death? That could be you!" Phoenix started to sob. "Please don't die Miles! You're my friend!"

Miles was in pain and tears were pricking at the edges of his eyes, but he had to be strong for his best friend. That's what a good defense attorney did! "It's okay Nick…I think that…I would have to lose a lot more blood to die. Besides, Larry is getting the teacher right now."

"Bu-But Miles!" Phoenix cried, flinging himself against his friend's chest. "What if it's not soon enough? Wah! Please don't die! Please don't leave me alone!"

Miles bit his lip harder. "Ah…."

"Miles! Are you okay?"

"N-Nick…I'm scared. Hold my hand please…"

Phoenix nodded and grasped his friend's hand obediently. "Miles, you're shaking! Are you cold?"

Miles shook his head. "No…just hurts."

"What should we do? I don't want you to die Miles…" Phoenix squeezed his friend's hand harder.

"Nick! I'm not going to die! Calm-" a soft sob "down! …I know! Last time I was bleeding, my dad used something to clean up the blood."

"Oh!" Phoenix let go of Miles' hand and quickly wiggled out of his blue sweatshirt. He handed it to his friend then took his hand again. "How's this?"

Miles frowned. "I wouldn't want to get it dirty. I-I can wait. Besides, you're going to be cold without it on. Its winter you know!"

"But Miles-!"

"Forget it Phoenix. I-I can wait."

"Let me see it again!"

"W-What for?"

"I have to make sure it's not…uh…'insected!'

"You mean…infected?"

"Yah! That's it!"

Miles shook his head. "Alright."

But no sooner had Phoenix seen the wound he was sobbing again and just hearing his best friend crying was enough to set Miles off again too.

So when the teacher arrived with a very worked-up Larry Butz at her side, both were sobbing and their hands were linked together so closely it seemed they were glued that way.

"What's the matter you two?" she called, running over to join them.

"M-Miss Peterson! Miles is gunna die! He's bleeding!"

"I'm t-terribly sorry Miss…"

The teacher smiled. "Silly boys. Miles isn't going to die."

Phoenix hiccupped. "He-He isn't Miss?"

"No silly! A little blood never hurt anyone. Here , I brought a band-aid."

"Objection!" A high, voice cried with feeling.

"Miles, what's the matter?"

"My father once defended a case where the cause of death was blood loss after the victim was hit on the head. Blood can hurt someone!"

The teacher laughed and got to her knees next to her injured student. "Alright, guess you're right. Now here, I'll put on the band-aid and you can get it cleaned up when you get home, alright?"

Miles nodded and extended his leg towards the teacher obediently.

"Uh…uh…Objection!" Phoenix called, whipping his finger out so fast it slammed into his teacher. "Let me put the band-aid on!"

The teacher rubbed her aching head and sighed. "Alright Phoenix. Go ahead."

Phoenix grinned and snatched the "Iron Samurai" bandage from his teacher. He carefully placed it over Miles' knee, concentrating so hard he was glaring at the injury. "There! You're all better Miles!"

His friend smiled faintly. "Thank you Phoenix."

"Uh…Miles."

"Yes?"

"C-Can I still hold your hand?"

END


End file.
